Magical Drop of Mana
Magical Drop of Mana, known as 'Seiken Densetsu: The Magical Drops of Mana '(聖剣伝説: マナのマジカルドロップ) in Japan, is a crossover game between Square Enix' World of Mana series and Golgoth Studios' Magical Drop series (previously owned by Data East). Gameplay The gameplay of the game is like Rise of Mana, althrough it broughts some elements from the Magical Drop series as well, when the player triggers a Drop Attack while on gameplay, it makes the game change the action RPG style to the puzzle game style, however, it requires to full the Tarot Bar with Card Shards, which are won after the enemies are defeated in one battle. Depending on the type of battle, the player must clear all the ball drops when facing an enemy, or must endurace a battle against the opponent when facing the boss. When the player wins the drop match, the enemy is defeated or the boss is lowered at half health points, but if it loses, the tarot character is defeated and the player is only able to use the mana character to defeat the enemy or boss on action roleplay mode, the tarot character is fully recovered after the battle is won. The experience points which are won after winning a battle have a potential to upgrade a character to adquire different abilities that can power it, such as perfecting one weapon, raise the speed or upgrading magic spells. The Adventure Mode focus the player on a story starring one mana character and tarot character, which can be picked from the beginning and be named at own like. After the player picks the mana character and named it, next step will be picking a tarot card, which will represent the tarot character that the mana character that was chosen will meet further in the story. Adventure X makes both mana and tarot characters be usable in action rpg and puzzle modes. The Exploration Mode uses Action RPG mode only and, unlike Adventure Mode in which it only follows a line quest, allows the player to explore the world areas freely and pick quests to full exp points, somewhat a sandbox like feature. Mana characters and tarot characters can be freely picked. The Missions Mode, exclusive on iOS and Android, makes the player play as different mana and tarot characters through various levels, winning rewards, such as items, equipment or coins, so these can be used to be aided on Adventure Mode. If the player runs out of lifes, must wait to the next day to refull them. The Drop Match Mode uses Puzzle mode only, allows to play Magical Drop matches against the computer or with online players, mana and tarot characters can be picked freely. The Tournament Mode makes the player enter in an endless single puzzle mode, until the character is defeated. Both mana and tarot characters can be picked. Characters The Mana Characters are chosen by the player at the start of Adventure Mode and can be named at any like. While the Tarot Characters are chosen from cards by the player, and can be named too at any like. TBA Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:2015